


Haloed

by Kn (ekariku)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekariku/pseuds/Kn
Summary: 一锅乱炖无对话叙肉。路人（人物代入随意）x克里斯，微量威斯克+皮尔斯x克里斯（文中虽然没有指名道姓，但确实是他们），结尾你克醒来边上有个皮。*bitch克注意**ooc不可避*





	Haloed

情况是不大妙，但又不想逃脱。

克里斯头痛得厉害，血管一阵阵的胀痛让他难以入睡，同时尴尬的是，他的小兄弟也胀得厉害。可他边上又围了一圈的人。刚才还有杯浮着几滴油点的伏特加，里面烟头插得跟乱葬岗似的烟缸，边上还有煎着牛排滋滋响的铁盘？酒好像洒得有点厉害，脸上、头发上都是，还有包好像叫sweet cum的糖，他才刚吃下去。这个场景似曾相识...除了这些熟悉的玩意，其他的都不大对劲...也包含了克里斯，此时他跪趴在和他身形相差无几的长桌上，下半身衣物卸个干净，去了外套，毛衣也给撩到胸部，露出厚实的胸肌和那对勃起的乳首，即使克里斯是男性，也让人想嘬出他的奶水来。他一手搓揉着穴口，一手撸动阴茎，边上一圈人他也不清楚是哪些家伙，体内激荡不止的淫欲不断驱使他“公开表演”，随着手上律动和爆棚的羞耻感，反让他兴奋得时不时出几声粗气和尾音上翘的呻吟。

周围的人也不是站着白看的怂货，这“表演”开始没多久，互动就即刻开始，面前的人用他的小兄弟撬开克里斯的嘴，身上不知摸了哪些人的手，之前摸着穴口的手被抓着不知给谁打手枪，臀部上给挤了不少润滑油上去，除了开发穴道，也被抹匀在后腰、臀瓣和大腿根上，在昏黄的灯光下闪着色情的油光。穴道被别人的手指进进出出，又是旋转，又是按压，还有些不怀好意的手要掰开臀瓣，好让别人看清穴口的褶子，和让别人知道克里斯有多贪吃。他嘴里还吞吐着别人的家伙，为了更好地迎合他，克里斯尽量抽干口腔内的空气，紧紧包着肉根，口水比往常分泌得更多，一时放松不注意会从空隙里流下来，后穴刺激不断，气氛高涨时还会被一记巴掌击打在臀部上，惊得他含着肉根惊叫一声，又很快被面前的人给堵回去，只得发出含含糊糊，接连不断的呻吟。这些会是什么人？希望会是他那些兄弟...克里斯知道自己这样的想法很可怕，却又让他更兴奋，也觉得有一份心安？他还没往细里想，前面的人抓着他的头发慢慢地往前顶，克里斯也尽可能的迎合他，结果整根没入还没一会，克里斯就给吐了出来，接连着一阵咳嗽，胃也跟着痉挛；那人撸动几回，几股浊液喷射在克里斯的脸上，头发上也挂上几滴，克里斯用手抹了一把，半边脸残剩的几滴被那人给舔去，紧接着就被送入克里斯的口中，他的舌头被搅动着，一股怪异的甜味充斥着口腔，这吻很快就结束了，他还有点没回过神来，随着后面的人的手指顶弄摆着胯部和腰，相对之前被堵着嘴，他现在可以更放肆地淫叫。

做爱的时候还是放弃思考吧。

进程推进得比克里斯想象的快，后面的人退出了手指，便顶上了肉根，还有浇下来的几股润滑油，而他又迟迟不进来，顶在入口来回磨蹭，蹭得他心头痒，每一个来回让他兴奋地脚趾蜷缩，又一阵失落。克里斯借着润滑，自行向后贴，那人似乎就等着这一刻，扶着他的腰，顶着肉穴口的正中心，配合着克里斯，看着他迫不及待又不得不带着克制地吞下。肉根在穴道内寸寸递进，克里斯的情欲如指数式暴增，他的脸颊、耳根、再到脖颈，涨红发烫在融化的边缘，他自己也觉得，他像是成人网站的荧幕明星，床、打光灯、摄像机，实际上也差不多，酒吧的桌子、昏昏的光、和自己也不知道有几根的鸡巴，在众目睽睽之下发骚。克里斯的双腿叉开更大的角度，后身的人抽插没一会便开始提速，他掐着克里斯的臀肉，两瓣中交合的穴口毫无保留地暴露在近旁的人的视线中，滞留的润滑油在肉身之间牵出条条细微的油丝，急速又卖力的顶撞顶得克里斯眼前发昏，说着支离破碎的淫语，肉身间的拍击滚起阵阵臀波，他的龟头涨得发紫，周围一圈的人亦是如此。中途抽出一会，克里斯回了会神，其实也没多久，他已经在桌上跪趴得腿根发酸，穴口一时合不上，灯光下还能看见穴口的嫩肉泛着润滑油的点点光泽，另一人协助他翻个身，克里斯面朝着天花板，头发与脸上汗津津的，闪着光亮，眼里蒙了层水汽，他脱去了毛衣，刚才还被覆盖的肌肤上似乎蒸着热气，和着他厚重的吐息和上下起伏的胸膛，发散的雄性气息把周围的人兴致吊得更高，他们握着肉根，尽量向克里斯的面前，或者其他地方凑近，克里斯转过头，就有人把老二送进嘴里，两个乳头也没被放过，克里斯又要吮吸着嘴里的肉根，右手要给嘴里的撸动根部，左手同时要给另一旁的摸着，左边的人干脆让克里斯正过脸来，嘴里同时嗦着两根，他的舌头上下翻动，嘬得啧啧有声。有人想填进克里斯暂空着的肉穴，他对准着穴口，刚把龟头没进，克里斯就双腿环住把他的腰给卡死了。十分幸运，但也倒霉，看来这位朋友不干到疲软可不会被放走。克里斯是个千锤百炼的老兵，......也是个身经百战的bitch？

一边的人忍得太久，光是蹭着克里斯的乳头便到了临界点，他对着还在服侍两根的克里斯，摩擦几回射在克里斯的脸上和他嘴里的两根肉棍，惹得所有人一阵惊叹，和暴涨的兴奋。那包神秘的糖作用持久，尽管这股甜味略带诡异，他始终左右开弓，停不下嘴，顺势流下的精液让他吸得越是起劲，两根肉棍的前端闪着水色，之间勾着一丝唾液，很快又被克里斯的舌头舔了回去，身前的人看着这样的画面抽插的不自禁得加快，撞得克里斯的鸡巴上下颠摇，狂欢到上头时淫叫得肉根从嘴里滑出，最后硬是被草到喷出几股浓稠的浊液，顺便把两人双双口射，也给被卡着的幸运霉鬼给看射在肉穴里处，胸口、腹部也被别人泄了几滩，腰间的顺势流到桌上，嘴角两边的脸颊蹭上不少。上下两张嘴里填的精液让克里斯满足得升上云端，之前还在挫着一边乳头的人，趁着空隙给送了过来，克里斯想都没想又把他含在嘴里，不知疲倦地套弄。克里斯仰头伸直脖子，配合他缓缓顶到喉咙，一顶进去终于忍不住射了出来，激得克里斯皱着眉头，含糊地叫着，阖着的两眼挤出的生理泪水浸润了睫毛，拔出的瞬间便扭过身子猛烈的咳嗽，他混着涎液把嘴里的精水吐了出来，才坐起身。

完事了？周围空了不少，还剩着两人，可他们的气息与众不同，不像之前看不清的众人，亲切又熟悉得让现在的克里斯迸发极大的羞耻感，他的小伙伴再度有了抬头的迹象，像是被最亲的同性、和曾经最亲的同性？给全程观摩了自己最为放荡的一面。

然而这不是像，确确实实是那两人。

克里斯眼泪都要淌出来。他半躺在那比他高瘦的上司怀里，被年轻的下属吻得情迷意乱。那两人穿得严严实实，夹在中间的他一丝不挂还残留着别人的精液，上司依旧是那熟悉的手法，但戴着手套撸动克里斯的阴茎，克里斯还硌着上司鼓起的裆部，他猜也猜得到如果把前面的下属的内裤拉下，他的小兄弟会迫不及待的弹出来。想着想着，克里斯不由自主地做起他和他最喜欢的体位，抬起腿把下属的腰环住，就像他身后的上司曾经教的那样，现在这样子，双龙入洞他都能吃下去。

真是场极乐噩梦...

5:11

克里斯醒了，大概睡了两个多钟头，他做了个长长的春梦。窗帘缝隙透出的光让他能大概看出周围的东西。他点了盏床头灯，他身上不带一件衣物，床头柜上放着包拆开的套盒，五个用过的套，有两个用完随手一扔，精液从里漏了出来，还有个出于恶趣味，被吹成小气球...地上倒着几个空酒瓶和用得差不多的润滑油罐，昨晚他做过，事后睡着了梦里还给续上几场。克里斯掀开另一边的被子，躺着光溜溜的皮尔斯，他睡得正熟。那边的床头柜有两个套子气球...毫无疑问，三个气球一定是皮尔斯吹的，或者皮尔斯怂恿克里斯吹的。

新一天的清晨都在向克里斯say hi。


End file.
